


High School Life

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: High School, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive.<br/>What about him don't girls love?<br/>He's rich.<br/>He's popular.<br/>He's cute.<br/>He smart.<br/>He's everything every girl wants.<br/>So, why does his eye(s) and heart only lays with a nobody like Doll?<br/>Doll is cute.<br/>She's funny.<br/>She's selfless.<br/>She's not poplular, but Ciel loves her more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch: 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



Ciel Phantomhive.  
What about him don't girls love?  
He's rich.  
He's popular.  
He's cute.  
He smart.  
He's everything every girl wants.  
So, why does his eye(s) and heart only lays with a nobody like Doll?  
Doll is a cute, funny, selfless girl.  
She's not poplular, but Ciel loves her more than anything.

"Happy birthday, princess." Ciel said as he handed the cute brunette a handful of roses.  
Doll looked at Ciel from her locker before taking the flowers.  
"Thank you..." She mummbled, causeing Ciel to smile.  
Suddenly, Ciel placed his hands on his heart and slumped to the ground.  
"What's the matter?" Doll yelped.  
Ciel smiled and said, "It had seems that your beauty had stabbed my throbbing heart."  
Some girl swooned at his romantic words. Others whispers around about it.  
Doll rolled her blue eye(s) at Ciel and laughed.  
Ciel stood up and walked Doll out of school to the parking lot.  
"So, can I offer you some dinner?" Ciel asked.  
Doll blushed. "W-What?"  
"For your birthday." Ciel said with a charming smile.  
Doll smiled and hid her blushing face with the flowers.   
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She mumbled.  
Ciel smiled and gave Doll a quick kiss on her soft lips.  
Doll blushed more but didn't back away.  
Ciel then pulled away and waved good-bye before leaving.  
Doll just stood there in shock at what just happened.  
'My first kiss... and with Ciel Phantomhive!' She thought.  
Soon, a car pull up behind her and Joker, her big brother, honked for her.  
"Oi, Doll. Let's go." He yelled and Doll ran to his car.

Doll and Joker walked into there home they shared with their friends/family.  
"Hiya, Doll." Dagger said with an arm hug.  
Beast stood up and gave Doll a small wrapped box.  
"Happy birthday, little sis'." She said with a warm smile.  
Doll opened the box and pulled out a white rose like dress with mashing white ballent shoes.  
Doll smiled and hugged Beast. "Thank you." She squealed.  
Beast laughed a little and hugged back.

After a while, they all went to a movie, went to Panda Express, and took a ghost tour around the park.  
Doll enjoyed hanging out with them.  
They are the one and only family they have, and she loves them with every last piece of her heart.

After they got home, Beast went to her bedroom to study.  
Peter and Wendy went with Jumbo to go to his work at the gym.  
Joker went to bed since he had classes in the mourning.  
Dagger left to go to the store.  
So, Doll was all by herself.

This is a normal day in life.   
Doll always finds a way to survive high school,  
Hanging out with her friends,  
And end up alone with nothing to do...  
Those are times when Doll spend thinking about Ciel Phantomhive... her crush...

What she doesn't know, was that Ciel think about her as well.  
More than she can think of him...


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel Phantomhive.  
> What about him don't girls love?  
> He's cute.  
> He's smart.  
> He's rich.  
> He's popular.  
> So, why does his eye and heart only looks at a nobody like Doll?

Ciel sat on his coach at his house.  
He had a giant smile across his face like a goof.  
"I kissed the girl I love. Yes!" He yelled in complete joy.  
Sebastian, Ciel's foster father, noticed this strange action coming from the normally sad teen and laughed.  
"Happy much?" He asked with a grin.  
Ciel nodded and rolled off the coach and walked up to his room.  
There, he went to his shower after he turned it on.

Doll stared out her bedroom window, thinking about a certain blue haired boy.  
"Why am I thinking about that baka?" She asked herself with a laugh.  
Doll's mind soon came to the kiss Ciel gave her yesterday.  
She blushed and covered her face with her toy bear.  
"No. No!no!no!no!no!no!no!no!no!no!no!no!no!no!no!no!no!no!no!no!" She kept yelling over and over.


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel Phantomhive.  
> What about him don't girls love?  
> He's cute.  
> He's smart.  
> He's rich.  
> He's popular.  
> So, why does his eye and heart only looks at a nobody like Doll?

Doll brushed her short brown hair a bit more before skipping down towards the kitchen table.  
"Oi, Doll. What do you like with your waffles?" Joker asked as he blew on his warm mug of coffee.  
"BACON!" Was all Doll yelled, making everyone laugh.  
Doll sat down and took a plate with one waffle and a side of bacon.  
During breakfast, Doll was thinking about Ciel.  
Why wouldn't she?  
He stole her first kiss after all!

Ciel sat in his desk staring at Doll during class.   
He gave out a heart warming sigh.  
'She's so adorable today.' He thought.  
He was right.  
Doll was wearing a cute, lose white tank-top with a lather jacket, blue jean shorts, knee-high black socks, and black lather boots.  
Even her hair was done in a cute fashion.  
It was dona as a braid done inside her hair.  
Her bangs had two rose clips in them so it made her look even cuter.  
Hell, Ciel would even fanboy over this if he wasn't in class.   
As soon as class was over, Ciel made a bee line towards Doll's desk.  
"Hello love~" He purred.  
Doll blushed but smiled.   
"H-Hi Ciel. Can I ask you something?" Doll said.  
Ciel put his hand up, silencing her.  
"First things first. I need to take you some place." He said.   
A bunch of girls around started whispering.   
Before Doll could say anything, Ciel took her hand and dragged her out of the classroom and out of school.

"Ciel. Where are we going?" Doll asked for the sixth time as she and him were walking down the streets.  
Ciel didn't say anything, he just kept on dragging her to some place.  
Before Doll could ask again, Ciel pinned her to a wall.  
"C-Ciel..." Doll whispered at the sudden action.  
Ciel looked at Doll and kissed her soft lips.  
Doll tried to pull away, but Ciel held her close so she wouldn't.  
Finally, she gave in and kissed back.  
It was nice, long, and warm... just the way the two teens like it.


	4. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel Phantomhive.  
> What about him don't girls love?  
> He's rich.  
> He's popular.  
> He's cute.  
> He smart.  
> He's everything every girl wants.  
> So, why does his eye(s) and heart only lays with a nobody like Doll?  
> Doll is cute.  
> She's funny.  
> She's selfless.  
> She's not poplular, but Ciel loves her more than anything.

Doll and Ciel sucked on each of their lips and held their hands together.   
Ciel drew his tongue on her bottom lip, which Doll kept said lips shut, making Ciel whine a bit in his throat.   
He smirked and moved his fingers up her spine, making her gasp and Ciel slipped his tongue inside. Doll wiggled a bit before slowly melting into the kiss.  
They two teens fought their tongues, seeing who can win. 

Joker looked around the school for his younger sibling. "Hmm... Excuse me. Do you know where Doll is?" He asked a few girls walking out of class. "I think I saw Ciel Phantomhive. Odd huh?" They said. Joker watched as the left and waited for a bit longer until he thought for a bit. 

Doll's and Ciel's kiss went longer than excepted to be, before pulling away for air.   
They heaved and breathed large gasps, faces redden in embarrassment and lack of air, eyes watered from lack of air as well, lungs burning, mouths slightly pink and covered in bite marks and drool.   
Doll panted and looked at Ciel, who was slumping on the alley's wall, breathing. Ciel looked at Doll and smiled slightly, which she returned. He soon took her hand and took her out of the alley way. Doll looked at him and tried to focus her eye(s) when the light came to her view.   
"Sorry about that. You just looked so cute today, that I couldn't help but reward you." Ciel explained.   
Doll's cheeks brighten even more than it already had. "T-Th-That isn't something to b-be r-re-rewarded for..." She mumbled, making Ciel chuckle. 'Damn! She's 10x cuter now!' He thought. 

Doll pouted and walked home after Ciel dropped her off at the gas station near her shared home. She had always lived there ever since her father abandoned her alone after two years of abuse.   
You see... Doll's mother died when she was only two. One her 3rd birthday, he drank too much and smacked her with a plank of wood. He then left her alone at the super market when she was four, alone... no food... no money... nothing. Until she met Joker, who saw her getting picked on by a few boys.   
Joker and the other then took her in and nicknamed her Doll, by how frail she looks and acts but seems tougher then she is. They are...um... as you can say 'Over Protective' to Doll's small/frail looking/tough frame. 

Ciel walked home and into his house. "Sebastian. I'm home." He called out. No answer. He walked around the house and looked at the fridge that had a note on it.   
"Ciel, I'm going to be late for dinner tonight, I'll be at a work meeting. There is some left over Italian dishes in the fridge, reheat them for 5 min., the 911/my work/cell # is on the table. Be at bed by 8:32 p.m. not a second after."


End file.
